Time is An Illusion
by EpitomeOfYikes
Summary: Hermione Granger might not know it yet, but she has been travelling back and forth in time her entire life. And every time she's gone back, she has gone back she's stayed just a little bit longer. What is the strange force that keeps returning her to the 1970s? Because it is certainly not her time turner.
1. Chapter 1

1987: A Park In Muggle London

Hermione Granger was a very talented, six (almost seven) year old girl. She knew how to read, well before the majority of her peers. She kept her teeth cleaner than most children her age. And she seemed to have an aptitude for causing strange things to happen; once, her mother swore she saw Hermione slow herself down mid-air when falling from a great height and come out of it completely unscathed. Hermione, however, was no more skilled in the art of running than any other six (almost seven) year old. That is why, when she tripped running from the slide to the swing set, she did not find it all that strange as she stood up from her fall and brushed herself off. That was until she noticed that it was much darker out than before and that the once busy park, was now quite empty.

The park, which had previously hosted a multitude of children from the small London neighborhood including Hermione's own family, now played host to only herself and a young boy about her age. A boy who appeared to be crying softly while sitting on one of the swings.

"Hullo," Hermione whispered to the boy as she took a seat in the swing next to him.

The boy quickly looked up in shock before answering with a soft "Hi."

"Are you quite sad?" Hermione asked the boy as she began to gently move back and forth on the swing she had commandeered, "When I'm sad I like to read or pretend I have magic."

The boy sniffled in response.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

"I got hurt the other day," he said trying to stifle his tears, "and my parents are telling me that I might not be able to go to school because of it."

"Oh that is sad," Hermione replied sympathetically, "School is great, there are so many books to read, and so much to learn. I would probably cry too if I couldn't go to school."

The boy chuckled a little bit and started to swing alongside Hermione. "This is different though," the boy added, "this school is special. You can only go when you turn eleven, and they only let very special and talented kids in. I was going to go when I turned eleven but now I might not be able to."

"That's silly," Hermione replied, "If you are special enough to get into the school than the fact that you are hurt shouldn't matter. But, if you don't get in, you could always come to my school. The teachers are nice, and you don't have to wait until you're eleven, and they won't care that you're hurt. A boy in my class still had to go to class even though he broke his arm."

The boy chuckled again, "That sounds like a great school."

Hermione and the boy continued to talk about school and learning while steadily increasing the height of their swinging.

"Watch this," Hermione said once she got to a height that she quite liked and she leapt from the swing. When she landed and she turned to face the swings again, intent on telling her new friend that it felt just like flying, she discovered that he was no longer there. In fact, the park was much brighter now, and she could hear her mom calling for her. Giving the swing set one last glance, Hermione turned and ran up to her family where they were packing the remnants of their picnic from earlier in the day and heading home.

1991: Kings Cross Station

Hermione could not find a "Platform 9 ¾" for the life of her, and to top it all off she had told her parents that she would be able to find it herself and they should go anyway so as not to be late for the root canal surgery that Mr. Browning had scheduled for that afternoon.

Looking around for any clue she could find, Hermione noticed a black-haired boy who had an owl amongst his belongings. At first, she thought this was rather odd, but then she remembered that owls were very common in the wizarding world (a fact she had come across while reading about witches and wizards). And if she remembered correctly, owls were on the list of animals students were allowed to bring with them to Hogwarts. Rushing forward she pulled her cart alongside the boy and asked, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your owl, and was wondering if you could show me how to get to Platform 9 ¾?"

The boy looked up at her with large brown eyes from behind the thick frames of his round glasses. "Um, sure," he replied, "are you a first year too?"

"I am," Hermione responded excitedly, "I've read so much about it and I can't wait to see if it is anything like the books say."

"Oh, you must be muggleborn," the boy said, "Well, from what I've heard, it will be even better than you could possibly imagine. My parents told me that it doesn't matter what I've heard about Hogwarts, there is no being ready for its beauty and magic."

"I hope that is the case."

They walked in silence for a while longer before they came across the divider between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay," the boy said, "what you have to do, is straighten out your cart and walk through the barrier. My parents say that it's less scary if you run. I'll go first to show you how. Okay?"

Hermione nodded.

The boy smiled quickly at her before running at top speed into the barrier, and seemingly disappearing into it. After witnessing this Hermione took a deep breath and followed his example.

When she reached the other side of the barrier, Hermione did a quick scan hoping to find her new acquaintance but was quite disappointed when she could not find him. In hope of forgetting her disappointment, Hermione decided that instead of waiting around to see if she could find the boy again, she would just get on the train and find a compartment where she could hopefully read a bit more of _Hogwarts: A History_ , before arriving at the school.

1993: A Vacant Hogwarts Hallway

Hermione was running late for Ancient Runes. That being said, she was always running late for Ancient Runes as she had to sit through Trelawney's horrid Divination lessons, which just so happened to hold the exact same time slot as Professor Bathesada's thankfully very interesting Runeology course.

Hermione hurriedly looked around the hall to confirm its emptiness before she produced a gold chain from within her robes. Attached to the chain was a time turner entrusted to her by Professor McGonagall at the beginning of the year in order to help her get to classes. As she walked down the empty hallway she started to turn the dials on the time travelling device, being very careful to count out the number of turns she was making. However, with all the concentration she had been putting into counting the turns, she failed to notice the suit of armor she was quickly approaching until she knocked into it and sent herself and all her school supplies flying backwards and to the floor.

Remus stopped mid-laugh when he heard the clattering noise coming from the hallway James and he had just past.

"What's up mate?" James said stopping alongside the tall, sandy haired boy.

"Did you hear that?" Remus responded looking over his shoulder to the hallway that he could have sworn was vacant when they passed it not five seconds earlier.

"I didn't hear anything," James said with a wide grin, "but sometimes I swear you have inhuman hearing. It's weird mate."

Remus rolled his eyes before grabbing James by the wrist and pulling him back towards the hallway from which the clamor had originated.

"Oh, good Godrick, Hermione," the brunette muttered to herself as she sat back up and noticed that her time turner had already settled back down, "Now there's no telling how late I-"

"Excuse us miss," A voice from behind her caused her to jump.

Turning she saw a familiar form with messy black hair and round glasses leaning down and offering her a hand while an unfamiliar boy helped to gather the rest of her books and quills. "Harry, you scared me to death," she replied accepting the hand he was offering.

"What? My name is James, James Potter" the boy said as he helped her to her feet, "and this is my mate, Remus."

"Remus Lupin," the other boy finished as he passed her the large pile of school books he had collected from the floor.

Hermione blanched, her eyes widening imperceptibly as she re-evaluated the appearance of the first boy, finding that he was indeed, not her close friend with green eyes and a lightning bolt scar, but rather a carbon copy with warm brown eyes and unmarred skin. "Oh my," Hermione muttered to herself before clearing her throat, "I am so sorry, James. When you first came up to me I thought you were my friend Harry; you look remarkably similar."

Hermione's mind was racing as she tried to think of a way to amend this accidental time jump. As she was mending her bag, which had ripped open during her tumble, and putting her books back into it, she decided the best solution would be to ask for help from someone with more experience with powerful and experimental magic.

"Would you boys mind escorting me to the Headmaster's office," she asked as she came up with a quick lie, "I'm running late for a meeting with him and I'm afraid I'm not quite sure where his office is located."

The boys glanced at each other before shrugging and agreeing to take her there.

"So, what is your name," Hermione was asked by the young version of her DADA professor as the walked through the halls of the castle.

"Hermione," she responded quickly.

"That's a rather unique name," James said, "does it mean anything special?"

She shrugged in response, "I believe it was derived from the name of the Greek god Hermes, messenger of the Olympians, but as far as I can tell, it just means that my parents are die-hard Shakespeare fans."

"That's interesting," James said, "are you a muggleborn then?"

"Umm," Hermione began, wary of giving away too much information about herself. "Yes actually," she decided to answer determining that it was unlikely that something bad would happen just because she revealed her name and blood status.

"My mother is a muggle," Remus said in reply, "James however has little to no experience with the non-magical world."

"More-so than most purebloods, I would say," James retorted in a small huff before turning to their female companion, "Say Hermione, have we met before? I have such a nagging sensation that we have."

"Me as well," Remus cut in.

This caught Hermione off-guard, time-travel magic was tricky and there could be a chance of her young professor's magic recognizing her own despite the time displacement, but it was unlikely that James Potter's would do the same.

Hermione stuttered, "Uh, no. I don't believe we have."

James hummed in response, "I could have sworn, that I recognized you from somewhere."

The trio continued on their journey with only bits of sporadic small talk here and there until they arrived at the headmaster's office.

"Any chance either of you know the headmaster's password?" Hermione asked realizing that the gargoyle guarding the staircase would only move once the correct word or words were spoken.

"I can't say that I do, "said James as Remus shrugged, "if it's any help, I heard from Mary McDonald that he usually uses a sweet as his password."

"Oh, okay." Hermione said doubtfully, "umm, Sugar Quills."

The gargoyle didn't budge, and an embarrassed blush rushed to Hermione's face before Remus guessed _Chocolate Frogs_ , also to no avail.

The three teens guessed a few more times before a fourth voice spoke up saying, "The password is _Mars Bar_ , whatever that is. So, why are we sneaking into the headmaster's office chums?"

James and Remus's faces lit up as they chorused "Sirius!" and greeted the newcomer warmly.

Hermione, on the other hand, froze.

"Who's this bird?" the young man with handsome, long, black hair questioned.

"Oh, this is Hermione. We were just helping her find Professor Dumbledore."

"A pleasure to meet you Hermione," said the boy with a cocky smile reaching out a hand, "I'm Sirius Black."

Hermione was silently panicking as she limply held out her hand to shake. Based on what was happening, she had determined that Harry's father was good friends with the very man who was out kill his son. She was shaking hands with a notorious mass murderer and Azkaban escapee who'd likely kill her if he knew she was muggleborn and friends with Harry Potter. She pulled her clammy hand away before clearing her dry throat.

"P-pleasure to meet you… Sirius. I- don't mean to be rude, but I am already - I am, um, late for my meeting. With the headmaster. And I'm sure … well I assume, you lot have classes."

James's eyebrows furrowed together at Hermione's sudden stutter but didn't have time to say anything before the mysterious brunette shot up the stairs towards the headmaster's office.

"Well," said Sirius regaining James and Remus's attention, "that was a decidedly strange interaction.

_oOo_

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings, I'm writing for fun.

AN: Hey all it's been a hot minute since I've done any writing but definitely let me know if this is any good and if you think I should keep going. Also the title might change in the future because I'm not particularly attached to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione panted slightly as she reached the top of the steps up to the Headmaster's office, more from her shock at meeting the mass murderer in his youth and discovering his friendship with James Potter than from actually running up the stairs.

"Calm down Granger," she told herself as her breathing got even more sporadic, "you can't panic right now, you need to focus." Unfortunately, her little pep talk did nothing to slow down her breathing, as she continued to hyperventilate.

"My dear child, is everything alright?" came a stern but warm female voice.

Hermione looked up and almost began to cry at the sight of Professor McGonagall's familiar face. The older woman looked a little bit younger than in Hermione's memory, but that didn't matter as the young witch launched herself at her, quickly wrapping her arms around the woman.

Professor McGonagall was unsure what to do at first, but slowly enveloped the hyperventilating girl in her arms calming her down until she could be shepherded into the headmaster's office.

"Albus!" the woman's voice rang out, alerting the old bearded man at the desk to his visitors, "I found this young woman in a state of distress outside your office as I was headed out."

Hermione, who's breathing had slowed to a normal pace, was finally able to take in her surroundings just as the headmaster stood up and walked over.

Peering down at her from behind his half-moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling with a hint of wonderment, Albus Dumbledore smiled at Hermione warmly, before asking, "Well hello there, I don't believe we have met. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Who might you be?"

"My name," Hermione began slowly, still gathering her wits, "is Hermione Jean Granger. And I'm afraid I've landed myself in a bit of a predicament."

It had taken very little time to explain to two adults exactly what had happened, but it had taken quite some time before the headmaster and deputy headmistress had come up with a plan.

"Now, Miss Granger, it will take at least tonight and possibly another for an unspeakable to arrive here from the ministry to help you, and it may take even more to figure out how to send you back. Time-turner related mishaps happen quite often, and we have the ability to send people back to where they are supposed to be, but your instance is rather unique."

"How so Professor?" Hermione asked blinking up at Dumbledore inquisitively.

"Well," replied McGonagall gaining the frizzy-haired youth's attention, "while small time jumps occur fairly regularly, jumps over five years rarely happen, and you have jumped … how far was it you said again?"

"Well if it is 1973 as you said, that would be 20 years."

"Remarkable," said Professor Dumbledore, "Well no matter, seeing as it is Friday, I suspect you will be staying for the duration of the weekend. I will have a bed set up for you in the Gryffindor tower where Professor McGonagall can easily fetch you when the time comes. But for now, I suggest you join the student body for dinner as you are likely hungry from this whole ordeal. Minerva would you mind leading Miss Granger to the Great Hall as I draft a letter to the ministry?"

"Of course, Albus" Stated the transfiguration professor, standing and gesturing for Hermione to do the same.

When the two arrived in the Great Hall McGonagall brought Hermione over to the Gryffindor table.

"Miss McKinnon?" A young woman who looked to be a bit older than Hermione looked up from where she was talking to a red-headed girl. Hermione noticed a prefect's badge placed on the girl's lapel.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Miss McKinnon, this is Hermione. She is visiting Hogwarts for the weekend from a private wizarding institution that is thinking of possibly starting an exchange program." McGonagall began, using the story that the headmaster and herself had decided on earlier, "She will be staying in the Gryffindor Dormitory and I would like for you to take her there after dinner as well as answer any questions she might have about our school. Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course, professor," replied Marlene with a wide smile lighting up her olive face, "should be no problem at all."

"Thank you, Miss. McKinnon." McGonagall turned to Hermione and said, "I'll see you in the morning Miss Granger," before walking up to the professors table at the front of the hall.

"Which institution are you from?" spoke the red-head from beside Marlene.

"Oh," Hermione quickly realized that she didn't know the names of any private wizarding institutions.

"I'm from uh-, Caliban Academy" Hermione winced at the false name she came up with, "it's a little-known school on a hard to reach island in the Mediterranean."

"Like in Shakespeare? The Tempest" the red-head asked.

Hermione winced again, knowing she should have been vaguer, "Uh, yeah. Not many people know but Shakespeare was actually a wizard, the academy is pretty new, but they named it after The Tempest in tribute."

"That's really inter-" the girl was interrupted by a sudden thud as an arm wrapped around the shoulders of Hermione.

"Mione dearest," a familiar voice echoed out, "I just remembered where we met."

"Potter, don't you have eyes!" the fiery haired girl spat, "Hermione and I were obviously talking."

"I did notice that _Lily_ ," James spat back, "which is exactly why I came over here: to save her from you."

"Um," Hermione interrupted softly, "James did you just say you remembered where we met?"

James perked up and turned his head back towards her.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I remembered where I met you. It was first year, at Kings Cross Station. You asked me how to get through the barrier."

Hermione didn't have time to respond before Lily cut back in, "That's not possible, Hermione goes to a different school and has never been to Hogwarts."

James and Lily's conversation quickly devolved into and argument between just the two of them while Hermione ate her food in shock. _Was this the same Lily that James Potter was going to marry? Was this Lily Potter, Harry's mother? From the looks of it, James and Lily couldn't stand each other in the slightest, how was poor Harry ever even born?_

"They're always like this," said Marlene noticing Hermione's shocked expression, "If you are ready to head up to the dorms I can take you."

"Yes please," Hermione stated gathering her things and standing to follow Marlene out of the Great Hall. Leaving the still loudly arguing Lily and James to their own devices.

As they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione realized how tired she was and a large yawn escaping her mouth as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"You must be tired," Marlene said with a small laugh, "all that travelling and culture shock that comes from experiencing a new and different school."

Hermione smiled shyly, "Yeah something like that."

"Well whenever you are ready to go to sleep the girls' dorms are just up those stairs, there should be an extra bed in the third-year dorm that you can use." Marlene stated smiling warmly again, illuminating her gorgeous olive complexion.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled back, "I think I will go there now. You are right, I am quite tired."

"Well sleep well Hermione."

"I'll see you tomorrow Marlene," Hermione stated before heading up the stairs to her bed.

As she lay on her bed waiting for sleep to overtake her, Hermione thought about the events of the day, but specifically the words of James Potter over dinner.

 _I remembered where I met you. It was first year, at Kings Cross Station. You asked me how to get through the barrier._

Hermione had asked a boy with messy black hair how to get through the barrier her first year, but it couldn't possibly have been James. Could it?

_oOo_

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings, I'm writing for fun.

AN: I think that simply by updating once this has become my longest story on here, but in my defense, I was in middle school and high school when I wrote those other ones. You guys should definitely let me know if this is any good and if you think I should keep going. Also, the title might change in the future because I'm not particularly attached to it.


End file.
